


Not again

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Between (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Our crew survived the illness and now we are all happy...Chuck gets drunk and runs into an officer he didn’t expect to see
Relationships: Pat creeker/ chuck Lott
Kudos: 1





	Not again

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more soon

Chuck stumbles out of the bar of pretty lake. He came to visit for the holiday. It ended up in a huge fight because he came out as gay... his family wasn’t supportive.   
As he downed his shot the bartender took his glass and left a bill. Chuck grumbled and left the amount with a small tip and dragged himself out into the streets. He stumbled out to the silent streets.   
“Too much to drink?” A ruff voice filled the air. It seemed warm and familiar.  
“No...yes...who are you to ask!?!”  
“An officer for one, and two a friend who gives a shit, considering your family asked me to arrest you for being gay.” He chuckled.   
“Ha ha laugh it up!”   
“Come on now I didn’t mean no harm. I’m gay too. Let’s get you home.”  
“Hell no!”  
“My place?”   
Chuck doesn’t reply but throws his arms around him. Pat smirks as he drags him to his home.  
Once they reach the house, he takes chucks suit jacket, shoes, socks, and pants off. He lays him in the bed before going to the living room to go to bed himself. 

The next morning chuck smells bacon and eggs cooking. He wonders into the kitchen.   
“Good morning.”  
“Morning, so you became a cop?” Chuck asks as he sits down.   
“Yeah, what about you?”   
“I became a dealership owner.”   
“Dads footsteps?”  
“Yeah but I don’t want to be a dick like he was.”


End file.
